In some peer to peer networks a pair of devices acquires a connection identifier and uses the acquired connection identifier for further signaling in the peer to peer network. At the time of acquisition, the devices acquiring the connection identifier perceive the acquired connection identifier and corresponding communications resources to be unused in their local vicinity. Each connection identifier may be associated with specific air link resources in a recurring peer to peer timing structure such as traffic transmission request resources. It is desirable that a connection identifier being used by a pair of devices be locally unique to avoid collisions in the peer to peer network. Due to mobility, two pairs of devices using the same connection identifier which were at one time widely separated in terms of distance may, over time, come within an unacceptable range of each other with regard to interference levels.
A peer to peer wireless device which has acquired a connection identifier may broadcast its connection identifier such that other devices in its vicinity which are monitoring may be able to detect it. However, a peer to peer device which is transmitting its connection identifier normally can not be simultaneously monitoring for connection identifiers from other devices. Devices corresponding to different connections may be operating independently and not coordinated with regard to transmission and reception of connection identifier broadcast signals. The peer to peer devices may randomly decide whether to transmit a peer to peer connection identifier signal or to monitor for a peer to peer connection identifier signal in a peer to peer connection resource block. Over time two connections which independently randomly decide whether to transmit or receive using the same connection identifier should be able to detect one another, but this detection approach may not be efficient and may take a long time before the two pairs of connections recognize that they are using the same connection identifier depending upon circumstances.
To speed up the detection, large amounts of air link resources in the structure can be dedicated to broadcasting and monitoring for connection identifier signals, e.g., allowing broadcasting of a connection identifier signal to occur more frequently. However, air link resources are limited and use of such resources for connection identifier signals is at the expense of other uses such as peer to peer traffic signals. In addition, frequent broadcast and monitoring of peer to peer connection identifier signals results in more rapid battery depletion of devices than if less frequent signaling was used.
In view of the above, there is a need for new methods and apparatus that facilitate collision avoidance and/or facilitate rapid collision detection with regard to connection identifiers and/or other signals in a peer to peer communications system.